New things
by TheMorninSun
Summary: This is a seperate series from my other two stories so don't link this to them.I really enjoy making fanfictions of corpse party,It just feels so right.Sorry i dazed off a little there.(Naomi x Satoshi)...Oh i'm introducing new characters so we'll see what happens about Yoshiki and Ayumi.But all in all i have a lot of free time this week,school has been having some issues lately.
1. Prolouge

~Prolouge~

Ayumi:Well...This is goodbye.

Satoshi:I...Can't believe this day came so fast...

Naomi:Class rep and Kishinuma...I hope to see you again someday.

Yoshiki:Dammit...I didn't think it would be this hard to say it...

It's after graduation day and all of the group who survived Heavenly Host are splitting...

Ayumi:*Sob*Wail*I'm going to miss you all...So...Much...

Naomi:Don't cry Shinozaki...We'll all meet again someday,I know it.

Satoshi:Yeah,Come summer break and we'll all reunite here in Japan!

Yoshiki:This isn't goodbye forever...And we're all still connected through our scraps.

Ayumi:*Sniff*Well my flights in 2 hour and i need to get there 1 hour before to register.

Satoshi:My flights coming too...

Naomi:You mean our flight Satoshi.

Yoshiki:Well i wish you all the best of luck in America.

Satoshi:You too man.

Ayumi:Well...This is goodbye for now...

They all split up...

With Naomi and Satoshi at the airport waiting for their flight.

Naomi:Hey Satoshi...Are you prepared to go?

Satoshi:Yeah,My English is really good now.

Naomi:Mine too...Doesn't it feel weird?Leaving our home country?

Satoshi:It feels so sad to say goodbye to all the people I've known for all these years...But then there's that feeling...Of happiness.

Naomi:Happiness?

Satoshi:Happiness...For going to explore a new place...New people...New food...New everything.

Naomi:*Blush*I feel that way too.

Satoshi:I'm just glad we got into the same university.

Naomi:We're studying different things though.

Satoshi:Yeah...

Naomi:How much time left until the flight?

Satoshi:We should go now and get on.

Naomi:Well then let's go.

With Ayumi.

Ayumi:Mochida...Nakashima...Kishinuma...I miss you all so much.I'm so lonely...

She said reading a book about America and the landmarks.

Ayumi:There's this feeling of happiness though...I'm going to see new things in America.

She closed the book and got up to go to her flight.

Ayumi:Los Angeles,California huh...It seems so...Exciting.

With Yoshiki.

Yoshiki:All of them are going to America...And i have to stay here.

He said lying on his bed thinking of his friends.

Yoshiki:I should go to bed,I have to get up early tomorrow to go to this University.

He drifted off to sleep.

~Prolouge Fin~


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

With Satoshi and Naomi on the airplane.

Satoshi:Hey Naomi aren't you tired?

Naomi:Yeah...But i don't wanna miss a minutes,this is my first time on a plane!

Satoshi:The ride is 15 hours...You won't miss all of it.

Naomi:15 hours?Geez...Well okay then.

Satoshi:Is the seat comfortable enough for you?

Naomi:Yeah it's fine.

Satoshi:Sweet dreams.

Naomi:(Zzz...)

Satoshi:I'm kinda tired also...

He drifted off to sleep...

With Ayumi on her plane...

Ayumi:I...Never told him how i now i may never be able too...

She worried about the fact that she would be alone in this new place.

Ayumi:I'm never alone...I always have the others with me.

She pulled out her scrap and began crying a little.

Ayumi:No...I promised myself i wouldn't cry about that place anymore!

She began watching a comedy movie to clear her mind.

With Yuka.

Yuka:Big brothers all gone...*Sob*

Miss Mochida:Yuka...Don't cry sweetie.

Yuka:But I won't see him again for a while...

Miss Mochida:You can see him anytime you like.

Yuka:How is that?

Miss Mochida:Just video call him...Or call 's not gone forever,Summer break he's coming back.

Yuka:Yeah...I shouldn't cry.

Miss Mochida:Now come and help mommy with dinner?

Yuka:Yay!

With Yoshiki.

Yoshiki:Guess i gotta go apply for this university now.

He got all of his things and headed out.

Yoshiki:Man living in a new place is going to be awkward for me.

Reception:You're moving out?

Yoshiki:Yes,Here's my payment for this month.

Reception:All safe.

Yoshiki:You too.

He headed outside the place and caught a cab to his new University.

With Satoshi and Naomi.

Naomi:Wake up sleepyhead!We're here.

Satoshi:Hmm...?

They both felt excited of the fact that for the first time,they were stepping into a country outside of Japan.

Naomi:Come on,let's go.

They both stop by a cafe to get a quick meal.

Satoshi:Oh crap!

Naomi:*Eating*Hmm?

Satoshi:Registration ends in 30 minutes!

Naomi:CRAP WE HAVE TO GO NOW!

They rush out of the airport and catch a cab to Blue Fox university.

They manage to get there 5 minutes before registration ends and register.

Satoshi:Hey look,our dorms are right next to each other!

Naomi:They are...That's awesome!

Arriving at their dorms.

Satoshi:Well i have to unpack,See you later?

Naomi:Classes start tomorrow...Better get yourself organized while your at it!

Satoshi:I will.

He goes into his dorm and starts unpacking his things.

Satoshi:I feel really tired...But it's only 3:00PM,I can't go to sleep now.

Naomi unpacking her things.

Naomi:Man i can't believe it's been 2 years since it happened...Seiko...

She glanced at Seiko's phone number as she started to feel sad.

Naomi:I wish i could call you...But that's not possible...You're phone number isn't actually yours anymore...

With Ayumi at her art university in Los angeles,California.

Ayumi:Well classes don't start until tomorrow...So today I'll just sight see!

She went out her dorm and locked the door behind her and started walking.

Ayumi:I wonder if anyone is even going out today...They're probably just getting ready for tomorrow.

She stared at the many dorms beside her while walking until she bumped into someone.

Ayumi:Oh I'm so sorry!

?:It's fine,Just be sure to look where you're going okay?People aren't always going to be positive.

Ayumi:Are you in this University too?

?:Yeah,I just unpacked and wanted too go get something to eat.

Ayumi:Well my name's Ayumi and i came from Japan to attend to this University.

?:Oh really now?So that means your new to our country right?

Ayumi:Yeah,this is my first time being somewhere outside of Japan.

David:In that case allow me to introduce myself,The names David Jones.

Ayumi:That's a really nice name.

David:So...Do you want me to give you a tour of Los Angeles?

Ayumi:You would do that for me?

David:Sure.

Ayumi:Awesome!Of course I'll go!

David:I'm going now.

Ayumi:Okay me too!

They walked outside into LA too begin their tour.

With Yoshiki at his new university.

Yoshiki:So this is my dorm eh?Place seems better than my old apartment at least.

He unpacks and heads out to grab something to eat.

Then a girl walks up to him and confronts him.

?:You're one of the new kids right?

Yoshiki:Yeah,Why?

Sakura:My names Nikishimi Sakura,welcome to our University.

Yoshiki:I didn't really expect such a warm welcome from anyone here.

Sakura:Well come on!Let me give you a tour of the place!

Yoshiki:I was about to get something to eat...

Sakura:I can show you some places to eat here too!

Yoshiki:Well then let's go.

They headed outside to grab something to eat.

New character introductions...

David Jones:A 19-year old student at Red Phoenix art University.A quite type by nature,He doesn't socialize with many people besides his even though he isn't a big talker,He has a knack for understanding people's feelings and of these talents and his good looks,He is liked by many of his fellow students.

Nikishimi Sakura:A 19-year old student at Haruka University in is always talkative and likes meeting new people as well as teasing her friends and fellow she is usually sarcastic,She can become serious at a moments is highly popular in the university for her big heart for anyone,Regardless of who they are.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Satoshi after unpacking his things laying on his bed.

Satoshi:Man I'm exhausted...Even though it's only 4:00PM...Maybe jet jag?Ah i don't even care.

He began drifting off to sleep before...His phone began ringing.

Satoshi:Hm?Oh video call from Yuka.

He picked up and held the phone in front of his face.

Yuka:Hey Big bro!

Satoshi:Hey Yuka.

Yuka:So...How is you're new school?

Satoshi:It's alright.

Yuka:That's good.

Satoshi:What time is it in Japan?

Yuka:It's about to sleep i guess.

Satoshi:Then you should!You know it's your first day in senior year...

Yuka:But i wanna talk to big brother!

Satoshi:I'm fine Yuka,Now go to sleep okay?You wouldn't wanna be late to your first day.

Yuka:Because you were late to YOU'RE first day?*Giggle*

Satoshi:*Blush*Oh come on don't mention that again!

Yuka:Okay...Well it's time to sleep then,Bye big bro!

Satoshi:Have fun Yuka!

She rang up the phone.

Satoshi:I hope I'm not worrying her...

Then the doorbell rang.

Satoshi:Aw man now something else?

He opened the door.

Naomi:Hey Satoshi.

Satoshi:Hey Naomi...*Tired*

Naomi:Are you tired?

Satoshi:Yeah...I was about to go to sleep.

Naomi:You can't go to sleep now!If you do then your sleep times will be all messed up,And if that happens then you might oversleep to alot of classes!

Satoshi:But can't i just take a little nap?

Naomi:If you do then you'll end up sleeping the whole day,Even if you put your alarm on.

Satoshi:So what now then?

Naomi:Let's go see our new university eh?

Satoshi:*Drowsy*...Uh...

Naomi:Satoshi...Wash your face and come on.

Satoshi:Alright I'll be back...Wanna wait inside?

Naomi:Well okay.

She came in and sat on his bed as he went in the bathroom to wash up.

Satoshi:(I'm really tired...Like as tired as I've ever been...)

Naomi looked around his room until she stumbled upon the group picture Morishige took before...That incident happened.

Naomi:This is...That picture Morishige took...

She began to have a flashback.

Flashback Mode:ON.

Morishige:Come on now Mayu,Let's see that smile of yours?

Mayu:Okay...But how about we get everyone in the shot?

Ayumi:Oh yeah,I totally want in!

Yoshiki:Me too!

Satoshi*Laugh*Me three.

Yuka:Me four!

Click!

Seiko:Oooh lemme see!

Naomi:Hey Morishige send it to my phone will you?

Morishige:I'll send it to all of you.

Flashback Mode:OFF.

Naomi:We were so happy back then...*Sob*

Satoshi came out of the bathroom to find Naomi with the group picture in her hands crying.

Satoshi:Naomi...Don't start again...It's over.

Naomi:How can i not cry!?Our friends are dead Forever...*Sniff*

Satoshi gently takes the picture from her hands and puts it up.

Satoshi:I know they were our friends...But they wouldn't want us to keep moping every time we remember them.

Naomi:No one but us even REMEMBERS them...

Satoshi:I wish their was a way to bring them back...But that's beyond our power as humans.

Naomi:There...There is a way.

Satoshi:Naomi...Don't sa-

Naomi:There is!I didn't tell you about what happened after Heavenly Host did i?

Satoshi:What happened...?

Naomi:Me and the class rep...We found Sachiko's residence before she died...

Satoshi:What!?

Naomi:Here's what happened...

Flashback again jajaja.

Naomi:So if we do this correctly...Then we can bring our friends back!?

Ayumi:Yes so we have to!Are you in?

Naomi:Of course!I'll do ANYTHING to get them back!

Ayumi:Okay then...Let's begin.

Spell stuff jibber jabber skipping ahead.

Naomi:CLASS REP!

Ayumi:YAHHH!

Ayumi was on the verge of dying despite Naomi's attempts to save her...When all of a sudden...

...A woman comes in and puts out the fire with some kind of magic dust.

Naomi:Who...?

The woman came close to Ayumi and hugged her until her head splat open into blood...

Ayumi:HINOE-SIS!

Ayumi:Was covered in blood and was crying heavily.

Flashback end.

Satoshi:What...You tried too...And Shinozaki's sister sacrificed herself...

Naomi:*Sob*Yeah...I should have objected...But i didn't.

Satoshi:...Naomi,Let's go.

Naomi:!?

Satoshi:We're just dwelling right now,Let's go and look around the university.

Naomi:How can you just...Not be affected by it!?

Satoshi:After all of the stuff I've seen in that cursed school...That was nothing.

Naomi:You're...You're heartless!

Satoshi:What?

Naomi:How can you show no emotion when i just tell you something as terrible as that!?

Satoshi:Even though i never met Shinozaki's sister...She sacrificed herself for YOU'RE wouldn't want us to dwell on the past and never move on!

Naomi:Satoshi...I'm sorry but i just need someone...Someone to hold me...

Satoshi:*Hugs Naomi*I'm here for you,Go ahead and cry if you want to.

Naomi:Satoshi...WAAAAAAAAH!*Cries*

Satoshi:(It's okay Naomi.)

With Ayumi and David having lunch.

Ayumi:Thanks for treating me to lunch David.

David:Your welcome,So...What do you want to do now?

Ayumi:Well...I wanna go back to the University and meet everyone I'll be classmates with...

David:Had enough of the city already?

Ayumi:No it's not that it's just that i wanna make some final preps for tomorrow.

David:Alright then,Let's go back to campus then.

They left back to the University and David introduced her to her new classmates,Or colleagues in this case.

Ayumi:That was really fun meeting everyone...

David:Well their not really special or anything but they are certainly nice people.

Ayumi:Without a doubt...Well i have to go get some things you at class tomorrow?

David:Alright.

They say their goodbyes and head to their respective dorms.

Ayumi:So let's see here...My classes tomorrow are...

With Yoshiki.

Sakura:Hey Yoshiki that was quite the meal eh?

Yoshiki:It was pretty impressive,I didn't expect University cooks to be so talented.

Sakura:Well they do their best.

Yoshiki:Where to now?

Sakura:Let's g-*Phone rings*Um excuse me i have to take this.

She walks away from him and picks up the phone.

Sakura:Ayame!I told you i was busy meeting the new people today!

Ayame:Something strange happened with the teachers today and they didn't get back from vacation yet...And we couldn't get in contact with them either!

Sakura:Huh?So that means we're out tomorrow?

Ayame:Yeah.

Sakura:Cool,Because i have someone i want everyone to meet.

Ayame:Oooh is it a boy or girl?

Sakura:Boy,And he's kind of cute.

Ayame:I can't wait to meet him!I'll tell everyone to gather at central park!

Sakura:Alright,What time?

Ayame:The time right now is 5:00PM...So come in about 30 minutes.

Sakura:Got it.

She hangs up and walks back over to Yoshiki.

Yoshiki:That was quite a long phone call,Everything alright?

Sakura:One of my friends called and it turns out the teachers aren't back from vacation yet so we have tomorrow off.

Yoshiki:Well i hope they get back soon.

Sakura:Anyway My friends are meeting up at central park in 30 minutes,So let's head there and wait?

Yoshiki:Seems like a plan!


	4. Chapter 3

As Satoshi held Naomi in his arms as she cried,He had a vision.

Naomi:Come on sweetie,Wake up.

Satoshi:Hm...?

Naomi:Don't slack now!It's Mayu's 10th birthday today,and we need to finish preps.

Satoshi:Doesn't the party start at 3?

Naomi:Oh stop whining and get up already.

She had a face that was saying "Just do as i say!".

Satoshi:Alright I'm getting up.

Naomi:Excellent,I'll be waiting in the living room.15 minutes Satoshi.

She walked out of the bedroom.

Satoshi:*Gets up and starts getting dressed*So this is my life in the future huh...Seems fair enough.

He got ready quickly and headed down to the living room.

Naomi:Great your everyone is prepared right?

All:Yeah!

Satoshi:!(Wow i didn't expect so many people to be here!)

Naomi:Satoshi,Before Mayu comes back i want you to go to the store and get as much juicy boxes as you think is right.

Satoshi:Yeah i got it.

He headed out to the supermarket and when he got there...

Ayumi:Oh Mochida were you going to get juicy boxes for the party?I already got a lot of em.

Satoshi:Oh Shinozaki you did?Err...Thanks?

Ayumi:Don't mention it,Consider it my gift for being late.

They walk back to the house with the things Naomi asked for.

Naomi:Oooh I thought you wouldn't come for sure!

Ayumi:Well better late than never i guess.

Satoshi:It's 2:50PM...She's about to come,Everyone hide!

He quickly unlocks the door and turns off all light sources.

Knock Knock...

As a figure realizes the door is cracked and slowly opens it.

?:Is anyone here...?

Everyone:SUPRISE!

?:AAAAAAACCCCK!

Naomi:Hm?It's not Mayu.

Satoshi:Hasumi what are you doing here?

Hasumi:Err...You forgot your cellphone at work yesterday.

Satoshi:Ah!I've been looking all over for it!

Hasumi:So what are you all doing?

Naomi:Ahem...We never got a proper introduction...*Glares at Satoshi*

Satoshi:Oh this my work partner Hasumi.

Naomi:I see...Well we're getting ready for our daughters 10th birthday party,Wanna join in?

Hasumi:I'll pass,Thanks for the offer though but I'm a little busy today.

Satoshi:Well good day i guess.

She walks out closing the door behind her.

Naomi:Where is Mayu?She should be here by now...*Receives text message*

Satoshi:Who is it?

Naomi:It's...No...Satoshi you need to see this.

Satoshi:What happened!?

Naomi:*Shows him the text*

Mayu's text:Sorry I'm so late mommy,But we all had to stay for a while longer because my friend wants to do this charm called "Sachiko ever after" But right after we finish i promise I'll be right back home!

Satoshi:Sachiko ever after!?No way...Text her back before it happens!

Naomi:I'm trying but something is blocking it!

Phone:Heheheh...HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ayumi:What the hell is that!?

Naomi:EEEEK!*Throws phone at stairs*What is that!?

Satoshi:Everyone we have to go pick up Mayu from her friends house,Sit tight for a little while longer?

All:Okay!

Ayumi:I'm coming with you!

Naomi:This is our responsibility...We should go.

Satoshi:Shinozaki you stay here and watch over everyone okay?

Ayumi:Okay...Be careful!

The couple get into their car and start driving.

Naomi:We don't have much time Satoshi!

Satoshi:I'm going as fast as i can right now!

They get there after 5 minutes.

Naomi:*Runs to door and rings the doorbell*MAYU!

Mayu:So we just rip it apart n-RIIIING!

Aya:I'll get it wait a moment!

She answers the door to see Naomi panting.

Aya:Mrs. Mochida?A-Are you okay!?

Naomi:I'm fine,Is Mayu still here?

Aya:Yeah she still is,But we want a few minutes to do this charm i found.

Naomi:NO!You can't do that charm!

Aya:Mrs. Mochida Why not?Is something wrong about it?

Naomi:Just...We have to go the charm right this second,Let's do it again with everyone?

Aya:Okay then...MAYU,YUU!We have to go now!Get all of your stuff!

Mayu and Yuu:Okay!

They all leave into the car and begin driving home,The 3 kids are playing and talking in the back of the car.

Satoshi:Thank god we prevented it.

Naomi:Now how are we gonna explain to them that they can't do it?

Satoshi:Let's just say...Charms are cursed?

Naomi:That's nonsense,Anyway we'll figure it all out when we get there.

Suddenly he snaps out of the vision.

Satoshi:!

Naomi:Satoshi...Are you okay?You've been passed out for a while!

Satoshi:I'm had a little daydream.

Naomi:What about?

Satoshi:Of...Being married.*Blush*

Naomi:*Blush*Well anyhow we can go out some other time it's getting late now.

Satoshi:Well see you Naomi.

Naomi:See you at class,Satoshi.

With Yoshiki and Sakura.

Yoshiki:Hey Nikishimi...How many are gonna be there?

Sakura:Hm?Why do you ask?

Yoshiki:Will it be a whole crowd?

Sakura:Oh don't worry about it,You'll be fine.

Yoshiki:If you say so...

Sakura:So we heard of this girl who used to be in Kisaragi academy named Shinozaki Ayumi,apparently she's an expert in occult things...Do you know her?

Yoshiki:We were in the same class for senior year,Oh and yeah we were close friends.

Sakura:Until she went to America to study right?

Yoshiki:...Yeah.

Sakura:That's really a sad thing,having to say goodbye to someone...Even if it's not 't you think so?

Yoshiki:Goodbyes are harsh yeah,But i guess you can say harsh things make us stronger?

Sakura:...Well we're here.*Flips open phone and calls Ayame*Where are you?

Ayame:Ooh you're there?Well our friends are busy doing things today,Even when i told them about it so...Don't expect a big crowd.

Sakura:It's okay just be quick.

Ayame:Got it!*Hangs up*

Yoshiki:They close yet?

Sakura:Yeah they should be here any minute now...

?:Hey Sakura!

Sakura:Ah,Haragashi you're here!

Haragashi:*To Yoshiki*Hey there!

Yoshiki:Oh,Hi.

Sakura:Haragashi,This is Kishinuma Yoshiki,And Kishinuma this is Haragashi Satoshi.

Satoshi H:Nice to meet you Kishinuma!

Yoshiki:You too Haragashi.

Sakura:So where's Ayame?Didn't she come with you?

Satoshi H:Nah,She had to do something so she wanted to stay behind.

Sakura:Oh that's no good!

Ayame:What isn't?

Satoshi H:You're a little late no?

Ayame:Blah blah whatever.*Looks to Yoshiki*You're Kishinuma Yoshiki right?

Yoshiki:Yeah,But how did you know my name?

Ayame:I'm teachers assistant,Since you're in the same class as me of course i would know your name!I'm Haruka Ayame,Nice to meet you!

Yoshiki:You too Haruka.

Sakura:Let's go and see our new classroom eh?

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
